A coin is flipped eight times, and the sequence of heads and tails occurring is recorded. How many distinct sequences are possible?
Each flip can result in either a heads or a tails. Thus, there are two choices for each flip. Since there are eight flips total, $2^8 = \boxed{256}$ distinct sequences are possible.